


A Long Job

by TheMotherSloth



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gajeel Redfox - Freeform, Gajevy - Freeform, Gajevy Love Love Fest, Gajevy Week, Levy mcgarden - Freeform, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMotherSloth/pseuds/TheMotherSloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levy has had a long, hard job and now she's home, seeking the comforts of her husband</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Job

Gajeel hated it when Levy had to go out on this solo missions. He didn’t like having to wait for her at home, unable to protect her from harm. Yeah, he knew that she could handle herself but she shouldn’t have to. Lilly floated around his head as Gajeel made their dinner. He was just putting the pans into the sink when he heard their front door open and slam shut.

 

“Hey, Shrimp welcome-“ he began before stopping mid-sentence for the glare he was getting.

 

Levy’s normally vibrant chestnut eyes were replaced with angry, dull ones that stared angrily at him. Her hair had been tied back into a tight ponytail and she appeared to be covered in dirt.

 

“Shut up.” She growled before storming off into their bedroom.

 

Gajeel and Lilly shared a look before they took their plates and sat on the couch, trying to eat as quietly as possible so as not to disturb the angry bluenette.

 

“I wonder what has Levy in such a mood?” PantherLilly pondered aloud.

 

“I don’t know but hopefully it ain’t me.” Gajeel said worriedly.

 

When Levy returned from the bedroom, her hair was damp, cascading in waves down her delicate shoulders. She had on one of Gajeel’s T-shirts that covered her as well if not more so than any of her dresses. She stormed over to him and took his plate from him, setting it harshly on the table.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Gajeel asked incredulously.

 

She answered him by forcibly placing herself in his lap, wrapping her arms around him to nuzzle her face into his neck.

 

“You wouldn’t believe the people I had to deal with today.” She muttered.

 

He sighed and put his arms around her, cradling her against his body as he buried his face in her hair. She wasn’t angry with him, she just had a long day.

 

“Do you want me to make you some dinner, Shorty?” he whispered as he gently rocked her back and forth.’

 

He felt her nod so, picking her up with one arm, he stood and went to the kitchen to make her something to eat.

 

“Any requests?”

 

“I just want meat.” She sighed into his chest.

 

Fortunately, he had some chicken left over from his and Lilly’s meal so he pulled out a pre-marinated chicken breast and got the stove ready, all the while never releasing her from his hold. He put some water on to boil for her sleepy time tea. As the chicken cooked he hummed a little song and Levy smiled as she felt it rumble through his chest. He always knew just what to do to make her feel better.

 

“Gajeel?”

 

“Yeah, Shrimp?”

 

“Thank you. I’m sorry I snapped at you…” she muttered.

 

He chuckled a little, sending another round of vibrations through his chest.

 

“Anything for you, babe. I know you’ve just had a long job.” He replied, planting a light kiss on her forehead before plating her meal.

 

“I’m gonna set you on the couch a bring this over to ya, okay? I need two hands now.” He said as he put her on the couch next to Lilly.

 

When Gajeel brought Levy her food and tea, his small wife was massaging Lilly’s ears as the black Exceed fought to stay awake. Gajeel set her plate down on the table in front of their couch and once more started in on his own, now rather cold meal. They ate in silence, Lilly now peacefully slumbering by the little mage’s side. Gajeel finished first but Levy finished only moments after, letting out a satiated sigh.

 

“Gajeel, will you come to bed with me? I’m so tired and you’re so comfy.” She murmured, her head flopping over onto his shoulder.

 

“You know it, Shrimp.” He said as he slipped one arm underneath her folded legs and another behind her back, standing up to carry her princess-style to their bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed, taking a minute to appreciate her tiny form in his t-shirt. It was nice to see her like that; it reminded him that she was his, he didn’t have to share her with anyone. He knew she liked it because his clothes smelled like him and she took comfort in that. He shook his head to shake the thoughts, pulling his shirt over his head and pulling his jeans off. He crawled into bed beside her in nothing but boxers, immediately pulling her into his chest.

 

“I love you.” He whispered to her, tucking her head under his chin as he folded her into his arms.

 

“I love you, too.” She muttered.

 

Her hands laid flat against his chest, feeling the cool skin that held such immense warmth. If she wasn’t so incredibly tired, she would let her hands run up into that mass of black hair that fell down his back. But as it was, she was happy to let her fingers trace small circles on his chest while she took in his scent. To her, he smelled like metal and musk and… warmth. She had no way to describe it, but it filled her with an overwhelming sense of peace. He filled her with peace, his big strong arms were her safe place. She knew that nothing could ever hurt her when she was here. She was happy to have a man that knew her so well, that didn’t get angry with her when she got angry. He was her calming force and she was his. And Gajeel belonged to her. She smiled as her eyes drifted shut, feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest, lulling her into sleep.

 

He felt her whole body relax in his arms, felt the slow rhythm of her chest against his. How had he gotten so lucky to have this beautiful woman in his arms? What had he done to deserve her? He had no idea but he was grateful for the things that led up to her being here, being his. He loved her, with all that he was, with all that he was made of. She had taught him how to love, shown him kindness he didn’t deserve, shown him what happiness was. He wanted to protect her, be beside her, love her forever. He thought about it as he also began the fall into slumber. He held her tight as he fell asleep:

 

_I’m never letting go._


End file.
